


Pie 555 Search For RP Partners (Yaoi)

by Pie555



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my RP Request thread! Inside you can find all my details, desired RPs, and rules.My Roleplay Position: Top/SemeRules: 3rd POV. Muli-Paragraph. High Detail & Literacy Required. Fandom RP's Only. Yaoi RP's Only
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Pie 555 Search For RP Partners (Yaoi)

1\. I roleplay in one position, and one position only. Top/Dom. I DO NOT - 'Switch' or 'Sub'. Non Flexible Rule. Sorry.

2\. 3rd Person & Para/Multi Para only. NO one-liners. NO First Person. Detail and Literacy is something I need. It doesn't have to be award-winning. I just like being able to understand what you are writing.

3\. Canon x Canon Characters are my preferred. OC's....not so much.

4\. Please message me if I have not responded in two - three days. It helps me remember that I need to respond because I can be forgetful.

5\. I can RP on Discord.

MHA Details-

1\. I'm not very interested in any of the teachers. Present Mic, Aizawa, All Might Etc.

Fav Pairings:

Izuku/Bakugo

Shinsou/Kaminari

Endeavor x Shouto

Endeavor x Hawks

Izuku/Todoroki

Kirishima/Bakugo

Dabi/Tomura Shigaraki

(Most characters can be either the dom or sub. Other Pairings not listed, just ask me.)  
xXxXxXxXx

Naruto Details-

1\. No Boruto characters or ages. OG Naruto & Naruto Shippuden Cast only. Aged up to 18-21

Fav Pairings:

Sasuke/Naruto

Naruto/Sasuke

Kiba/Naruto

Naruto/Konohamaru

Itachi/Sasuke

Shisui/Itachi

Itachi/Deidara

Minato/Naruto

Naruto/Gaara

Naruto/Neji

Naruto/Boruto

(Other Pairings not listed, just ask me.)  
xXxXxXxXx

Dragon Ball Details-

1\. Saiyans, all the Saiyans.

Fav Pairings:  
OC/Kid Vegeta

Raditz/Vegeta

Broly/Vegeta

Vegeta/Trunks or Future Trunks

Trunks/Goten

Zarbon/Kid/TeenJeice

Zarbon/Kid Raditz

Goku (Kakarot)/Vegeta

Goku (Kakarot/Broly

Future Trunks/Android 17

Vegeta/Tarble

Goku Black/Zamasu

(Most characters can be either the dom or sub. Other Pairings not listed, just ask me.)

My Kink List:  
Yes:  
Spanking and Non-Consensual Spanking  
Orgasm Denial/Delay  
Chasity/Cock Cages/Cock Rings  
Edging  
Underage Characters  
Bondage  
Underwear and Wedgies  
Age Difference  
Humiliation/Embarrassment  
Punishment Enema's  
Sounding  
Alpha/Beta/Omega  
Tsundere Ukes  
Fucking/Spanking Machines  
AU Universes  
Diapers and AB|DL  
Dub-Con

Maybe:  
Blood Play  
Rape/Non-Con  
Painful/Rough Sex  
Watersports

No:  
Scat  
Vomit  
Snuff  
Scarring/Torture/Disfiguring/Dismembering  
Genital Piercings  
Furies  
Shemales/Tran Characters  
Bestiality  
Fat Characters  
Tall Ukes  
Hairy Characters  
Cucking/Cuckholding  
Cheating/Adultery


End file.
